Our Love Is Written In BLOOD
by Lovely Complex Girl
Summary: Running, running, until they could run no more. That was when the cannibals came out to play. Blood is what they desire. Blood is what will make the voices go away. Let's play, Ikuto, Nagihiko, Tadase, Kairi, and Kukai. They win; your hearts are theirs...


_**Me: Um, this is a verrry disturbing and angsty and bloody story. These Shugo Chara girls are killing these men, so I will sure as hell not be sued for some igmo reading this and getting scarred for life, got it? **_

_**Ikuto: Damn straight.**_

_**Amu: Um, so the couples are Rimahiko, Amuto, Yairi, TadaxLulu, and Kutau. :)**_

_**Utau: So like it. The pop idol demands you like this! *hisses***_

_**Me: Look Ikuto? It's your fangirlish sister! **_

_**Ikuto: *runs like Hell***_

_**Utau: IKUTO ! 3**_

_**Kukai: *sad face* What about meh?**_

_**Itachi: I refuse to be ignored! Miyumi does not own Shugo Charaaaaaaaaaaaa- *gets kicked into a random hole***_

_**Me: For Sparta! *throws twinkies down the hole***_

_**Itachi: Miyu sama is so givingful!**_

_**Nagihiko: That's not an existing word in the dictionary. *scoff***_

* * *

**Something demonic is in my voice;**

**There's evil lurking in my mind.**

**You could never see it,**

**But it was that inhuman shine in my eye.**

* * *

Ikuto was running, yet he could still hear her quick footsteps, her soft breathing, her twinkling laughter, all around him as he shot through the forest in fear. Adrenaline was coursing through his heated blood as he ducked behind a cherry blossom tree and panted. "Damnit Nagihiko," he cursed as a purple haired boy dodged behind the tree and gasped from lack of breath. "What the hell are we going to do? Those two are out to kill us!"

Nagihiko coughed and choked as blood fell from his pale lips. Ikuto grimaced and patted his best friend's back affectionately. "Easy there, Nagihiko," he muttered as Nagihiko leaned on him drowsily and coughed up more blood. "Breathe. You know you have tuberculosis. You should have let me carry you." Nagihiko threw his friend an annoyed look and wiped at his blood stained lips restlessly. "Now is not the time to be worrying about a little blood, Ikuto," Nagihiko growled as he peeked around the tree cautiously. "The girls are out hunting right now. One wrong move could prove fatal."

"They already got the Kiddy King," Ikuto muttered darkly as the image of Tadase getting ripped limb from limb by a very bloody thirsty Lulu floated through his mind. He could practically hear Tadase's tortured screams of anguish when Lulu had slammed her clawed hand through his chest and ate his heart.

_"Ikuto nii san!" _

No, Ikuto shook his head as a picture of the terrified Tadase popped into his head. 'Don't think of him. Don't think about how you failed to save him.'

"And then Utau broke Kukai's neck," Nagihiko said grimly as Ikuto remembered the sinister crack of bones as Utau twisted Kukai's neck animalistically. The crazy light in those violet eyes made him tremble in fear.

_"Run Ikuto! Run Nagihiko! Don't let them kill you too!"_

"Yaya slowly tortured Kairi," Ikuto added sadly as the two boys remembered how Kairi's flesh fell from his bone as the poison from Yaya's kiss affected his body and led him to his doom. If the death wasn't enough to bring out their fear, the crazy laughter that had fallen from Yaya's lips was enough for them to realize that this was not a joke.

_"I die an honorable death; dying to protect, though I die in the arms of the woman I love. Live on, Fujisaki san and Tsukiyomi san."_

'And now..." Nagihiko whispered warily as shadows surrounded the tree base, eyes flashing with hunger, a hunger for blood.

"It's just you and me, buddy, against the fuckin world," Ikuto growled as gold eyes flashed dangerously at Ikuto.

"Hello... Amu and Rima," Ikuto and Nagihiko growled at the same time as two blood covered girls stepped from the shadows. Twin looks of pure ecstasy were painted on their faces as they licked the blood off their fingers while eying the boys lustfully.

* * *

**Don't know the consequences;**

**Don't know what there's to fear.**

**But she's there, hungering for blood.**

**And she's whispering in my ear.**

* * *

"Amu," Rima whined as she nibbled on her fingers anxiously. "His scent is driving me crazy. Can we just-"

Amu shot a baffled look at Rima. "What, you don't want to take them first? I thought you really wanted Fujisaki kun-"

Rima snarled irritably and flicked her long blonde hair over her shoulders. "I don't want to wait to rip into my Happy Meal, Amu chan," she mumbled as she eyed the shivering Nagihiko hungrily. "I really want to take him now. He just smells so fuckin good!"

"Geez, good to know my blood is to your liking," Nagihiko grumbled as he fingered a dagger in his pocket. "Unfortunately, Rima chan, all my AB blood is staying in my body, not in your stomach."

Rima grinned with excitement as Nagihiko yanked the blade from his pocket and held it in front of him defensively. 'Good,' she thought happily. 'I wouldn't want my meal to just give up so easily, like that weak ass Tadase.'

_Rima_, the sinister voice chuckled in her mind. _Blood. His blood is all we need. _She loved what the little voice in her head was whispering to her, the voice she had come to know as KusuKusu. Take him. Corrupt him. Eat him. God, she loved being a cannibal; a filthy, vicious, self-loathing, blood thirsty cannibal.

Beside her, Amu licked her lips in appreciation as her gold eyes roved over Ikuto, her midnight haired obsession. He was her night, her light, her king, her corruption. He was her everything; that's why she was going to eat his heart. Love was an ugly thing, after all. She was the female black widow, who kills the male after being joined at the hip with him for months on end. Because their Love was a horrifically beautiful thing.

_'Lick his skin right off his bone,'_ a malicious voice hissed in her ear. Ran.

_'Use his blood to paint the most horrifyingly beautiful work of art,_' another voice chuckled darkly in her head. Miki.

_'Slice him clean. Chop him into pieces. Make him our most filling meal,'_ a sickingly sweet voice sung in her body. Suu.

Sometimes, she loved those little voices in her head.

_'Don't Amu,' _the faded voice of goodness cried out from her heart._ 'You love him. Why?'_ Dia.

Amu didn't even bother listening to the voice of Dia, as she knew Ran, Miki and Suu would shut her up immediately.

Silence.

She loved her little insanity.

"Ikuto koi," Amu purred as she slinked toward the fear stricken Ikuto, though his face looked as blank as a sheet. Amu could hear his heart beat faster with fear, and she very much enjoyed that. She took another step closer. His heart jumped and skipped a beat. Ikuto's eyes bulged as she slinked closer and closer toward him, a look of adoration and disgust plastered on his face. She liked that look. Alot.

Ikuto took a tiny step back, a fatal flaw. Never show fear in the eyes of wolves. Amu released an animalistic cry from her lips and leapt forward to snag her prey. The sound of ripping paper filled the air as Amu raked her claws across Ikuto's stomach, drawing blood. _Blood_. Amu's eyes gleamed predatorily as she stalked toward the dazed Ikuto. A pool of blood surrounded him, making her inner beast weak in the knees.

'Rip, slice, go for the kill,' Ran chanted to her menacingly as Amu towered over the bleeding form of the man she loved, claws out stretched and ready to rip into Ikuto and eat his heart.

* * *

**Telling me what to do to your body,**

**The way to make you writhe and moan. **

**The blood on our chests, the look in your eyes,**

**Drives me insane and chilled to the bone.**

* * *

Rima grinned as Amu sank her fangs into Ikuto's bare neck with a mad glee. The sound of suckling and moaning from Ikuto made Rima throw the broken Nagihiko a dazzling smile. She didn't know it, but a bit of her humanity had leaked out at that moment. Nagihiko caught his breath as he found himself staring at the smile that had once belonged to the innocent and sane girl known as Mashiro Rima. Now, he thought bitterly as the smile on Rima's beautiful face fell away into a cocky sneer, all that was left of the girl who dreamed to make everyone laugh was an empty, emotionless, BLOOD thirsty shell.

_'Rima,'_ the voice chuckled insanely. _'Take him now. Make him want. Make him writhe and cry out for us. Make him need only us.' _

Sometimes, Rima really loved that little voice of hers.

"Nagi kun," Rima giggled flirtatiously as she batted her eyelashes and winked. "We can't let Iku kun and Amu chan have all the fun, neh?"

Nagihiko shivered in fright as Rima took a small step toward him.

Click.

He tripped on a tree branch as he took a step away from Rima, and Rima's eyes brightened with madness.

Click.

Click.

The sound of Ikuto's cries were drowned out as Rima took another step toward Nagihiko, a crazed look in her honey colored eyes.

Click.

He couldn't stand listening to her stilettos hit the concrete anymore.

Click.

He was going crazy, crazy with want, crazy with lust, crazy with the need to ravish this cannibal.

Click.

Rima towered over the shivering Nagihiko as a triumphant look reached her eyes.

"I win, Nagi koi," she chuckled darkly as she tilted Nagihiko's face up to hers and kissed him hungrily.

He kissed back just as eagerly, as his tongue darted into her open mouth.

Silly boys who play with little girls only end up DEAD, Rima thought as she lifted her hand and grasped Nagihiko's neck forcefully.

Brushing her lips across his soft, silk skin, she planted kisses on his veins, eager to go in for the kill…

* * *

**The chain is broken; the beast is unleashed.**

**You're enough for me to lose my self-control.**

**Come, my coy smile has you entrapped in my web.**

**Let's me kiss your body and SUCK out your soul. **

* * *

She was sucking out his soul. Through that Bloody KISS. 'Baka,' Nagihiko cursed himself as he felt his life draining away from him.

No strength.

He felt numb to the world as he watched Amu place kisses up and down Ikuto's cold neck and lips. She was whispering too, heated whispers of why he left her and his child, Yoru, behind. And she was crying.

'Does she actually regret what she has done,' Nagihiko thought with horror as Amu grasped Ikuto's hand tightly and kissed him continuously, though it was painfully obviously that Ikuto was dead.

Did they actually regret-?

Nagihiko got his answer as three more figures floated toward Amu and patted her back. "It's ok, Amu chi," Yaya fumbled as she wiped the blood off her mouth with her sleeve and patted Amu's pink head. "We had to do it."

Utau only stared blankly at the blood stained soccer ball in her hands.

"I feel sick," Lulu whimpered as she threw up blood, Tadase's blood, onto the concrete street. "I just- I have- Tadase…" Tears sprung up in her eyes at that. "My god, we're monsters!"

**Slap**

Lulu held her reddened cheek in pain and grimaced at the glowering Rima. "Do you think we have a choice, damnit," Rima screamed as she pointed at the weakened Nagihiko. "I have to kill him. God knows what will happen when I do."

Nagihiko gasped as Rima bent down beside him, splashing his face with her tear.

"We have no choice," she repeated blankly as she stroked Nagihiko's blood covered cheek affectionately. "This curse of ours is cruel, yes, but we have no say in it."

Amu sniffled and curled up pathetically by the cold body of Ikuto, who looked like he could be asleep. She had enough control not to rip senselessly into him like a hamburger, at least.

"Nagi."

Nagihiko looked up and found himself trapped by the beautiful honey eyes of Rima. Tears were spilling from her eyes, warm tears that were falling on his face.

Maybe they did feel something after all.

Her eyes flashed dangerously as se bent down to enhale his scent. God, how would she live without that scent-

_'Rima,'_ Kusu Kusu snarled. _'Take him. Corrupt him. Kill him. Eat his flesh and devour his heart.' _

Rima's eyes flashed with insanity.

_'Devour his heart…'_

* * *

**Maybe devour your heart in the process**

**So I can know how true emotions feel.**

**Ripping into your delicate veins and skin,**

**Your heart is my most filling meal.**

* * *

God knows she didn't want to do it. Her hand crept up Nagihiko's neck on its own accord. She inhaled his scent once more nostalgically and looked into his pained chocolate brown orbs.

**"Nagi..."**

Snap

All it took was a quick snap of the neck to end her insanity. She blinked in horror as the life drained from Nagihiko's big soft BEAUTIFUL brown orbs, the eyes that she had fallen in love with.

"Nagihiko!"

Empty eyes that could see no more stared back at her.

The curse was over.

"Nagi! Damnit Nagi, don't die!"

"Rima," Amu sniffled as she tried to pry Rima's hands out of Nagihiko's long violet hair. "He's dea-"

"No," Rima growled dangerously. "He's not dead!" She slapped his cold cheeks. "Wake up!"

She tugged at his lovely hair, the hair he cherished so much.

"Wake up!"

Finally, with blackness in her heart, she ripped into Nagihiko's chest and bit into his heart. It tastes sweet and enriching, yet it was missing something. Life.

"Wake up," she mumbled weakly as she chewed slowly…

She had never felt more empty in her life; it felt like there was a black hole in her heart, and only his heart could fill the void.

She chewed slowly, savoring the taste of heart and blood.

"Wake up," she cried weakly once more as Amu cried on her shoulder.

The curse was over, but for a price…

* * *

**The beating of your heart is fulfilling, yet painful.**

**Filling me with an emptiness that I have never felt before.**

**Maybe if I chew a little slower, **

**I'll understand this black void a little more.**

* * *

**_Me: Wow, this turned out better than I expect-_**

**_Ikuto: Cannibals? Really?_**

**_Me: ..._**

**_Amu: ... Rawr. *bites Ikuto's ear*_**

**_Ikuto: *jumps* Not funny!_**

**_Me: But, I thought my poem went great with this! *pouts*_**

**_Tadase: Why did I die first?_**

**_Me: ... *shrugs*_**

**_Lulu: *bites Tadase's arm* Imma eat chu. /_**

**_Rima: I would never put Nagihiko in my mouth. I don't know where he has been. *huff*_**

**_Nagihiko: You want to put me in your mouth? *pervy smirk*_**

**_Rima: O/O Sick nastiii!_**

**_Amu: You sound like Ikuto!_**

**_Ikuto: I have taught you well, young grasshopper. *smirks* You are officially a black belt in Perviness._**

**_Nagihiko: Gee, do I get a medal? *sarcasm*_**

**_Ikuto: Nope. You win a girl! *pushes Rima*_**

**_Rima: FUCK YOU! Does it say SLAVE on my shirt?_**

**_Me and Nagihiko: Damn right it does!_**

**_Rima: T-T_**

**_Amu: Now you know how I feel!_**

**_ikuto: Amu, time for your maid outfit. *wink*_**


End file.
